splitfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Actus Reus transcript
It’s very late at night; a short while after Elliot was buried. Josh is sat by Anya, who’s laid on the floor in pain. He’s looking at her bullet wound, as he touches it, she hisses with pain. JOSH: Sorry. ANYA: pain It’s okay. Josh then stands up and walks over to Charlotte and Ji. JI: How is she? She gonna be okay? JOSH: Uh… yeah, she’ll be fine. Well, as long as we can stitch it up. Charlotte You still know where those medical supplies are? CHARLOTTE: Yeah, they’re in Elliot’s tent. I’ll go get them. Charlotte heads towards the tent. Josh then turns to Ji. JOSH: So… where did you say you were from? JI: Korea. But I live in Los Angeles. JOSH: How did you get here? JI: I was working for an organization, the DHARMA Initiative. They had pallet drops organized for some of their workers on Guam. But I got lost somehow and I ended up here. JOSH: And Thomas’s people; they kidnapped you? JI: nodding About two hours after I landed I heard some whispers coming from the jungle. Next thing I knew I was attacked and then I woke up, tied up, in a tent. Charlotte is at Elliot’s tent. As she’s about to walk inside she hears someone crying. She pokes her head around the tarp and sees Samantha crying. She then enters. Samantha sees Charlotte enter so she wipes her tears and tries to stop crying. SAMANTHA: sobbing W…what’re doing? CHARLOTTE: calmly I came to get the needle and stitches. We’re gonna sew Anya’s wound up. SAMANTHA: sad Oh, okay. Charlotte looks through a box inside the tent and she eventually pulls out the sewing kit. She then stands up to leaves but as she gets near the door, she turns to Samantha. CHARLOTTE: Are you sure you’re gonna be okay, Sam? SAMANTHA: away her tears I’ll be fine… I just want to be alone right now, okay? CHARLOTTE: understanding Yeah, sure; whatever you want. She then leaves the tent. It’s the next morning. Olivia and William are still walking through the jungle. Olivia is following William. OLIVIA: You know it’s okay if you’re lost… WILLIAM: grumpy I’m not lost! OLIVIA: I’m just sayin’… I’m pretty sure we’ve been here before. WILLIAM: Yeah, well you’re wrong! We haven’t! It probably looks familiar because we’re close! Olivia stops walking. William turns back and looks at her, confused. WILLIAM: What the hell are you doing?! OLIVIA: What the matter with you?! Why are you so tense!? You cannot go two seconds without shouting or yelling at someone. WILLIAM: sighs Never mind, you wouldn’t understand. There are suddenly some voices in the distance. They both look towards the voices. WILLIAM: See, I told you we’re back. They both continue to walk and then they eventually come out onto the beach and they see, Josh, Charlotte, Anya, Abbie, Darien, Ji, James, Melissa and Alex sat around the camp. They notice everyone looks sad and depressed. William chuckles. WILLIAM: laughing What’re you all doing, who died? Josh looks at William awkwardly and then he looks behind him and Olivia to look at the graveyard. William and Olivia turn around to see what Josh is looking at. When Olivia sees another grave, she covers her mouth with shock. OLIVIA: Oh my God. They turn back to the group. OLIVIA: shocked Who? There is a pause for a moment. MELISSA: Elliot. WILLIAM: What happened? ABIGAIL: He was shot… in the head. Suddenly, Samantha emerges from her tent. She looks around to see who’s talking and then she notices Olivia and William. Her face suddenly turns evil and she charges towards them. She then pounces on top of Olivia, knocking her to the ground and she starts to hit her as she’s sat on her. SAMANTHA: loudly and crying You did this! You killed him! This is your fault! Olivia screams and struggles to get her off. Other members of the group rush to Olivia’s aid. WILLIAM: Hey, Samantha! Stop it! William tries to push Samantha off but she slaps his across the face, hard. Josh and James then arrive and they both manage to pin the raging Samantha down on the floor. JAMES: Samantha, calm down! Stop it! Olivia then quickly gets up from the floor, embarrassed, and she brushes the sand off of her. She then puts her hand under her eyes as she starts to cry a little. OLIVIA: I… I gotta go. Olivia then runs through the camp towards her tent, crying. When she’s gone, the camp looks at Samantha who is now sat on the floor, breathing heavily with rage. Flashback It’s about 18 years ago. Olivia is living in Malibu and is still called Angela; Angela Holmes. She hasn’t met Nick yet. She’s in her living room watching her TV while eating her dinner. She switches the channel to the news and starts to watch that for a while. Suddenly, a picture of a woman shows up. NEWS REPORTER: And finally, Theresa Rivers has been found dead in a home in Malibu. Reports say the only witness was a 5 year old boy, Boone Carlyle, whom Theresa was looking after at the time of her death. Detectives are saying she fell down the stairs and broke her neck, but police aren’t ruling out the possibility that this is a murder and an investigation is under way. Olivia then turns the TV off and she walks into her kitchen as she starts to clean the dishes. End of flashback On the beach, Josh is sat with Samantha, who has now calmed down. JOSH: What on earth were you thinking, Samantha? Samantha sits in silence. JOSH: Do you know what you just accused her of? I know you’re not well right now, but you really need to think before you act. SAMANTHA: mumbling I’m not crazy. JOSH: I didn’t say you were, Sam. Samantha then stands up in front of Josh. SAMANTHA: and slightly crying Shut up! Just shut up! You don’t know! I know she did it! You don’t know anything! I know she did it and why! So just shut up! She then stomps away, leaving Josh in shock. At another part of the beach, Charlotte is with Abigail and Alex. ABIGAIL: Poor, Olivia… I mean, can you believe Samantha accused her of murdering her father? CHARLOTTE: defensive The girl’s father has just been shot in the head, cut her some slack. ALEX: Hey, have either of you seen where Michelle and Emma are? I haven’t seen them since early yesterday. Should we be worried? Abigail looks around guiltily. Charlotte and Alex notice her. CHARLOTTE: What? Do you know where they are? ABIGAIL: to tell They told me not to tell. But… they found something in the jungle. Like a metal wall. They’ve been excavating it for the past few days. ALEX: And you didn’t think to tell us this?! ABIGAIL: They told me not too! ALEX: Yeah, but when they’re missing for over a day, it’s kind of something you’d wanna mention. Alex starts to walk away. ABIGAIL: Where’re you going?! ALEX: looking behind him I’m getting Josh, we’re gonna go pay them a visit. A while later, Abigail, Charlotte, Olivia, Josh, Alex and Darien are walking through the jungle. Everyone else is following Abigail. DARIEN: So where exactly are we going? ALEX: Michelle and Emma found some metal thing in the jungle… We’re gonna find them. DARIEN: sarcastic Oh… that makes sense. Behind them, Olivia and Charlotte are walking together. OLVIVIA: Thanks again for asking me to come. CHARLOTTE: I just figured you needed to get away from Samantha. But don’t take it personal, I’m sure she didn’t mean it. She’s just got a lot going on at the moment. OLIVIA: Of course, it was just a bit overwhelming before, that’s all. Charlotte smiles. CHARLOTTE: Okay then, don’t worry, I’m sure she’ll come to her senses and apologise. Abigail suddenly stops walking. She turns to the group behind her. ABIGAIL: Okay, it’s about 50 meters ahead… if they ask who told you; it wasn’t me! Abigail then starts to walk back to camp. JOSH: You’re not coming? ABIGAIL: I don’t wanna know what’s inside that thing. I don’t want anything to do with it. Flashback Olivia, Angela Holmes, is in the shower in her home. She gets out of it and then dries herself. She then wraps a towel around her and goes downstairs and turns on her kettle. As she’s waiting for it to boil, the doorbell rings. Olivia looks at her front door and sees to blurred figures through the glass. OLIVIA: Just a minute! Olivia hurries upstairs and puts a dressing gown on. She then answers the door to see two men in police outfits waiting for her. OFFICER #1: Miss. Holmes. I’m Officer Tyson, this is my colleague, Officer Davison. OLIVIA: Can I help you? OFFICER DAVISON: Ma’am, you’re under arrest for suspicion of the murder of Miss. Theresa Rivers. OLIVIA: shocked What the… The officers immediately start to handcuff Olivia. OFFICER TYSON: You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court. End of flashback Inside The Twin Station, Emma and Michelle are sat on some sofas with Robert, Peter, Blaine and Heather (who are now wearing clothes). Peter and Robert are grinning widely. MICHELLE: Blaine and Heather, confused So what did you say your names were? BLAINE: I’m Blaine Barnes. HEATHER: And I’m Heather Collins. EMMA: So where are you from? They both look at each other, confused. They then shrug. BLAINE: You know, I’m not quite sure. MICHELLE: Okay… Heather And you? HEATHER: I don’t know either. chuckles Isn’t that funny? Peter then stands up and he gets Blaine and Heather to stand up too. PETER: Okay, I think that’s enough. Blaine and Heather Let’s go over here, shall we? Peter then walks Blaine and Heater over to another room, holding their hands. Emma looks at Robert with shock. EMMA: What the hell just happened? Who are they? Where did they come from? ROBERT: smiling Maybe another time. Suddenly, there are some large thudding sounds on the entrance door. Emma, Michelle and Robert look over to them. They then hear a low shouting voice; Josh. JOSH: Michelle! Emma! Are you in there!? Michelle and Emma look at each other. ROBERT: Who is that man! Why does he know you names? MICHELLE: Emma Josh? Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2